Community Service
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: K and Hiro land in trouble. Commissioner Rose gets more than he bargained for.


Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or Gravitation, and I do not profit in writing this story.

* * *

Commissioner Rose could not believe what he was reading. He truly could not believe it. He blinked at the words on the page, shook his head, and reread the report handed to him by Ryo McLean. Rose even tried rubbing his eyes to be sure he was seeing things correctly.

Finally, after several minutes of the words not changing in the least, Rose let out a sigh and tossed his glasses onto his desk. Without a word, he buried his face in his hands.

"Commissioner? Is . . ."

"Everything's all right, Ryo," Rose said. He did not bother to glance at the detective. "You're dismissed."

"Sir?"

Rose heard the question in Ryo's voice. It was unlike him to not at least make some slightly romantic gesture towards the sandy-haired man, but, at that moment, Rose did not feel up to his usual routine. He nodded, keeping his face buried in his hands.

"I'll be all right, Detective. Go on. I'm sure Detective Laytner is waiting for you," Rose murmured. He sensed more than he saw McLean's concern for him. He normally would have used that to his advantage, and he felt himself losing control over his impulses. Fortunately (or unfortunately – Rose felt unsure of which), the detective left his office, and Rose let out a sigh. He also leaned back in his chair, finally removing his hands from his face.

Somehow, he knew this particular case would come back to haunt him. How he knew this, he could not say. Perhaps it was his police instincts kicking in when it came to the two names in the report, Claude "K" Winchester and Hiroshi Nakano. He reached for the report Ryo had handed over.

It was not so much of a report as it was a verdict from one of the local judges. Rose had not been available at the time the two men were sentenced for . . . indecent exposure as well as firing a gun in a public place. As a result, the judge decided to let him know what he had decided, and Rose felt the beginnings of a headache approaching him.

From what Rose understood, K was a nickname for Claude. His companion, Hiroshi, called the blond-haired that more than his actual name, but Rose did not understand the reasons why.

He also found he did not care, as he read the verdict from the judge. Rose cared more about the reasons for what he considered to be a light sentence, given Mr. Winchester's penchant for waving a gun in a person's face. Rose knew K did such things. He witnessed the man pointing his gun at a young man by the name of Shuichi Shindou just before he arrested the man and Hiroshi. At the time, he tried to get K arraigned on other charges, but Shuichi refused to even press charges against the man. Because of the young man's refusal, Rose could not make any more damaging charges stick against K, and the man, as well as Hiroshi, received community service for the indecent exposure charges. Rose was to supervise them, according to the judge's orders.

Perhaps that was what truly baffled Rose. He normally did not supervise those ordered to community service.

A light knock on his door brought Rose out of his musings and dark thoughts. He glanced at it as Dee Laytner poked his head inside. Rose refrained from sighing. He really did not want to deal with Laytner at the moment. He was still trying to figure out why he was supervising over a group of delinquents.

"What is it, detective?" he asked.

"There are three men here to see you," Laytner replied. "They said their names are Tohma Seguchi, Hiroshi Nakano and Claude Winchester . . ."

"Let them in."

'Might as well get this over with,' he thought as Laytner disappeared.

* * *

"I trust this decision is acceptable for you," Tohma said. Across from him sat Commissioner Berkeley Rose. He did not appear too happy, and Tohma believed he knew the reasons for his displeasure. Behind him stood K and Hiro Nakano. Both men were silent, but Tohma could tell they were doing their best to not fidget. They had come to discuss with Rose the dates K and Nakano could serve their community service times.

"I would have liked it better if Mr. Shindou would have pressed charges against Mr. Winchester," Rose said in an even tone. "He had no right to point a gun at anyone."

"I've already discussed that with Shindou-san," Tohma replied. "I can assure you K-san has done no permanent damage to his psyche."

"I find that a little hard to believe," Rose commented. Then he let out a sigh. "But I guess I don't have much choice in the matter. The days and times are . . . acceptable. I will see them tomorrow first thing."

"Thank you," Tohma murmured. He offered a slight bow to the police commissioner before turning to leave. His business here was done, though he was far from happy over the delay. K and Nakano did not even look at him as he left the office.

* * *

For a moment, no one spoke. No one dared to even breathe as long as Tohma Seguchi remained within earshot. Rose could not believe how incredibly still K Winchester and Hiroshi Nakano stood until they were sure the man was gone. Hell, he could not believe how still he was when Tohma Seguchi was near.

'Something is not right about that man,' Rose though, but he chased the feelings and his musings out of his mind. K and Hiroshi were still in his office, and he had yet to hear why they stayed behind instead of leaving with who was apparently their boss. He placed his elbows on his desk and folded his hands together.

"Is there something else I can help you two with?" he inquired. Hiroshi bowed to him, and Rose sat straighter in his chair. This was not something he was accustomed to seeing. Then the younger man stood straight. His eyes burned with a dark and fierce fire.

"We would like it if you were to leave Shuichi alone," Hiroshi said, his Japanese accent quite prominent.

"I beg your pardon?" Rose said. "I wasn't the one who pulled a gun on him. Mr. Winchester was."

"That is not what he meant," K supplied. Rose noticed Hiroshi's hands were balled into fist. "He is talking about you contacting Shuichi over the Internet."

Now Rose felt truly baffled. While he did use the Internet and frequently, he knew he had not tried to contact Shuichi Shindou through such means. The first time he had met the young man was when K and Hiroshi were caught having sex in Central Park.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose said, feeling more than a little insulted by the accusation. "While your friend is cute, he certainly is not my type."

"You're not RoseMan6589?" K asked. He and Hiroshi shared a glance with each other.

"No . . ."

"Huh." Both men wore perplexed expressions on their faces.

"What is this all about?" Rose asked.

"Nothing we can't handle," Hiroshi said. He bowed again. "We're sorry to have caused you any trouble. We'll see you tomorrow for our community service."

Both men walked to the door, but only Hiroshi left. K glanced at him one final time before he wrote something down on a piece of paper, sliding it over to Rose.

"If you really wish to know, check this website tonight," the blond-haired man murmured. "In fact, I think you'd better because if you're not the one stalking Shuichi, someone else is using your face to do so."

Then K Winchester walked out of his office, leaving Rose with a few more questions and the mother of all migraines.


End file.
